


Omelette for two

by xiaolianhua



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Husbands, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Quickie, Standing doggystyle, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolianhua/pseuds/xiaolianhua
Summary: Jongin wakes up with a hard-on and goes for a quickie with his husband.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 11
Kudos: 92





	Omelette for two

**Author's Note:**

> This is such a short and cute drabble, I hope you like it!
> 
> And trust me, this is all consensual and loving regardless what Kyungsoo might say in the beginning.

Jongin could not help it, not when he woke up rock hard after amazing sex with his husband last night. He could hear the other in their kitchen cooking for breakfast. Pulling on some boxers, he scrambles to get out of the bed. 

With bare feet Jongin pads to their kitchen and smiles at the image that greets him - Kyungsoo, his husband and love of his life is cooking while wearing only black boxers and his favorite apron with prints of different plants and flowers. 

Jongin takes a moment to watch him before he’s reminded of the painful erection now trapped inside his underwear. Without a word he steps on the tiled floor and stands behind his husband, pressing close with hands resting on his hips, “g’morning love.” He mumbles against Kyungsoo’s neck as he presses soft kisses on the warm skin. 

“Morning, sleepy head.” Kyungsoo answers with much more chipper voice and makes a shift turn on the omelette he’s frying, “slept well?” 

“Mhmm..” Jongin mumbles hands dropping lower to tease Kyungsoo’s cock, “I want you. I’m so hard for you.” 

“Jongin.” Kyungsoo sighs, trying to push his husband away, “not in the kitchen.” 

“Please,” Jongin begs softly, fingers already tugging Kyungsoo’s boxers down, “I won’t last long.” He confesses and tugs his cock out of his boxers. The hard member presses against the swell of Kyungsoo’s ass, precum already leaking from the tip. 

“Jongin..” Kyungsoo says tiredly and turns off the heat from the stove. He moves away to get some plates and Jongin moves with him. 

“You’re still loose.” Jongin says absentmindedly, noticing how his husband isn’t pulling the underwear back on. After all their years together, he can read his husband. This isn’t Kyungsoo actually telling him to stop, if he’d ask for it, Jongin would stop immediately. So he takes a chance instead and crouches to taste him, quickly lapping his hole wet with his tongue. 

A small moan slips past Kyungsoo’s plush lips at the wet touch and his body reacts to it by pushing closer, betraying himself for needing more. 

Jongin spots the move and stands up after pressing a kiss on the round cheek. He spits on his palm and wets the tip of his cock before pushing in slowly. Their breath shudders at the same time as Jongin rocks gently inside. 

He reaches for Kyungsoo’s hand on the counter and laces their fingers as the other takes a hold on his waist. 

Jongin leans over Kyungsoo’s back, pressing kisses on his bare shoulder, neck, arm, anywhere he can reach as he slowly, tenderly makes love to his husband. It takes mere minutes for him to feel his orgasm coming. He knows Kyungsoo can feel it too when his husband tells him to let it go and squeezes around his cock. With a low groan, Jongin releases inside, hips pressed tightly against Kyungsoo’s ass, hand squeezing Kyungsoo’s against the counter. 

“I love you so much, “ Jongin whispers as he slowly pulls back after recovering from his orgasm. He tugs Kyungsoo’s boxers back up before pulling up his own. 

Jongin waits for Kyungsoo to turn around before hugging him close. He feels Kyungsoo’s strong arms rounding his waist and pulling him closer as the shorter reaches up to kiss him softly. “I love you too but can we not do it again in the kitchen?” 

The laughter is loud and cackling when Jongin hears the words and it makes his husband grin too. Jongin brushes his fingers against Kyungsoo’s cheek and tilts his head up for a quick kiss, “I don’t mind tasting you in my breakfast.” 

“Jongin!” Kyungsoo yelps and reaches for a spatula as Jongin runs away with a giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> Do let me know what you think!


End file.
